Left Overs
by Seph7
Summary: Years after Voldemort's demise, a Marriage Law is introduced to encourage more magical births, and Lucius is thrown together with a Ravenclaw Muggleborn only just out of school. LM/OC. Please read & review! Chapter 2 posted.
1. Chapter 1

I know, I'm supposed to finishing other stories, but I'd had this chapter mostly written for nearly five years! I decided to post it to see how people like it. The style of my writing has changed in those years, so please forgive the slightly crappy start!

* * *

><p><strong>Left Overs<strong>

It had been nearly ten years since the fall of Voldemort. The Wizarding World was peaceful now that there was no threat to Muggles or Muggle-borns. The remaining straggler Death Eaters, had either been caught and sent to Azkaban, or killed by Aurors.

Lucius Malfoy had spent several years after the Final Battle in Azkaban, but was released due to lack of supporters willing to testify about his involvement with Voldemort. He was now living in his Manor alone. His son Draco had married and moved away. Narcissa had died during the Final Battle. She was hit by a Killing Curse not meant for her. Draco had suffered her loss more deeply than Lucius. Suddenly not having a mother was hard to come to terms with, and with Lucius not there to comfort him, he had sought solace with Pansy.

Lucius, while he missed her companionship, did not feel much pain at her sudden demise. He had been betrothed to her at a young age, and they had never really fallen deeply in love. He was alone, and his reputation had been somewhat besmirched by his dealings with Voldemort, meaning he had no influence with the Ministry or Hogwarts. He still had enough money to live comfortably, but money couldn't buy happiness, and in this so-called existence he was living, he was far from happy.

Matilda Rowan was in her 7th year at Hogwarts. She was a shy quiet girl, with curly black hair that stretched just past her shoulders, and strikingly light blue eyes. She was a muggle-born. Her family had no history of magic and they didn't like the idea of Matilda going away to school, but since they had no way of teaching her themselves, they had had no choice.

Matilda was a Ravenclaw, and for the most part was fairly well liked by her housemates, but she kept mostly to herself and out of trouble. Her grades were some of the best in the school, and hoped to become a Healer upon Graduation.

The Final exams were nearing and the pressure was hanging around the students like a filthy stench that would not go away. Matilda was confident in her abilities and had been assured by all of her teachers that they would give her glowing recommendations. The future looked positive. She was sure nothing could go wrong.

It was early May when the law was passed.

The Marriage Law decreed that all Muggle-borns over the age of 17 would be married to a Pureblooded Witch or Wizard, to ensure the continuation of the Wizarding World. The past 20 years had seen less and less magical children born. Since Voldemort's fall, Hogwarts had seen only half the amount of magical students pass through its doors, most of which were Muggle-born. Slytherin had seen the fewest amounts of students in its history. The Purebloods were dying out. Due to interbreeding, many magical families were giving birth to squibs. The Ministry felt it had to do something. This new law would affect all 7th years and some of the 6th years.

Professor Minerva McGonagall had known about the law for two days. All of the other teachers had been informed shortly after. The law had affected none of them, but the Heads of Houses were told to break the news to the students it affected.

Matilda was called into the Headmistresses office after her classes had finished for the day. She had no idea why she would be summoned, she was never one to step a toe out of line. She had never so much as had a detention, not even from Snape.

She knocked on the door timidly and heard the command to enter. Her Head of House was standing next the Headmistresses desk looking very grave. She suddenly became very worried. McGonagall motioned for her to sit in the chair opposite the desk. She did so placing her hands in her lap and wringing them tight.

"Matilda, I have some news for you. It will affect many of your fellow house mates, and I'm afraid there is no loophole."

"I don't understand Professor, am I in trouble?" she asked worriedly.

"No not at all. The Ministry has decided to, once again, take matters into their own hands. They have passed a law. A law that decrees all Muggle-borns over the age of 17 are to be married to a Pureblood Witch or Wizard. As you must have noticed, our numbers are dwindling. I am in no way saying that this law is just, however, the Ministry feel that they have no other options." McGonagall stated.

"I have to get married?" she asked, exasperated at the thought. "I have to get married to someone I don't even know?"

"I'm afraid so. However, this is only the first part of the law. The second part decrees that the marriage must be consummated no more than three weeks after the vows are taken, and that pregnancy should be achieved no more than a year after the vows are taken," she stated, watching Matilda closely for her reaction.

"In a year's time, I'm going to be pregnant?" she said in total disbelief.

"A year from the day you take your vows."

"Who am I going to be forced to marry?" she decided getting to the point would be best.

"The suitors were all chosen as soon as the law was passed. The person chosen for you is Lucius Malfoy."

"But, he's a Death Eater! Surely they don't really expect me to bear his children?" Matilda said on the verge of tears.

"He is no longer a Death Eater. Voldemort was defeated over ten years ago. He has kept a clean record since that time, and it was also never proven that he was indeed a Death Eater." McGonagall was trying her best to reassure her, even though she knew that Lucius had in fact been a Death Eater.

"But he's already married."

"He is a widower. His wife was killed during the Battle."

Matilda breathed in deeply. She was running out of excuses. She was too young to get married. She had a career waiting for her. Why was fate being so cruel? She had never done anything wrong.

"Matilda, Lucius has been informed of his obligation. He will be visiting the school this coming weekend. The Ministry has insisted on the marriages to students to be conducted at the end of the school year. After which all 7th year students will be required to live with their Husbands or Wives. The 6th year students will be allowed to finish their education, postponing their marriages until the end of their 7th year. You and Lucius will be allowed time to… get to know one another. Is there anything you would like to ask? I know this is all hard to take in."

"How could I possibly get to know him? Everyone knows he hates Muggle-borns. How can I possibly share a bed with this man?" Matilda said, finally breaking down in fits of tears. McGonagall left her seat and knelt down in front of her.

"Matilda, he won't hurt you. It is too risky for him to do so. From what I hear, he has become a very solitary man. He may be glad of the company. You should give him a chance. You have never even met him, he may surprise you," she soothed.

"I hope so. I was looking forward to becoming a Healer," she said looking down at her hands, tears still dripping down onto them.

"I know. I'm sorry this has happened. This news will have upset a lot of peoples plans."

"It's not your fault. May I return to my dorms?" she asked timidly.

"Of course. Lucius will be arriving Saturday afternoon."

Matilda left and went straight to her room. Prefects, and Head Girls and Boys were allowed separate rooms in their 7th year. Matilda was very glad of it. She needed to think about what was happening to her. She was going to be married in a few months, and three weeks after that, she was expected to have sex with a man more than twice her age, and eventually have a child to him. She couldn't even imagine him wanting to touch her. She was filth to someone like him. Moreover, she was also a virgin. She couldn't see herself rushing to get rid of this little problem before her wedding night. She'd always imagined having sex for the first time with someone she was deeply in love with. That wasn't going to happen now.

Lucius was in his study reading and re-reading his letter from the Ministry informing him of his obligation to marry a Muggle-born Witch. This thought had disturbed him. He had never even considered the possibility of ever being associated with a Mudblood; let alone marrying one and having a child with them. His bloodline would be tainted with Muggle blood.

He read the name again. Matilda Rowan. There was no picture. Not even a vague description. He had been stupid enough to request a visit to the school so he could see her. Why did he even care? It was bad enough that he would be required to sully himself with her in his own bed, not to mention the fact that he had to get her pregnant and taint his perfect bloodline. Though, if he was honest, none of that really mattered much to him anymore. He simply hated to be told what he could and couldn't do.

If he still had power in the Ministry, he would have insisted on the law being overturned or at least have gotten himself exempt from it. However, his reputation being in the state it was, there was no chance of that ever happening.

The sun was rising when Matilda looked at the clock. It was nearing 6am. She hadn't slept all night.

Lucius Malfoy would be arriving that afternoon. She had no idea what to expect, so she had requested some old yearbooks to be delivered to her room so she could at least get an idea of what he looked like and maybe what he was like in personality.

It was while she was getting ready, that the yearbooks arrived by floo to her rooms. She finished dressing and sat down on her bed, picking up the first yearbook and thumbing through it. After flicking through several pages, she came across his portrait. It was a usual moving picture and the tall young man was stood with his arms folded, sneering at Matilda. It had a caption below –

_Lucius Malfoy, 18,_

_Slytherin,_

_Formidable Chaser of the_

_Slytherin Quidditch Team,_

_Also Team Captain since his 5th year._

_Achieved 'Outstanding' in all his NEWTs._

_His greatest ambition:_

_To be Minister for Magic._

She looked at the picture again. The young man was indeed tall, with silvery blond hair and very prominent facial features. He was incredibly handsome. He had sparkling icy blue eyes and a very sensual look about him that suggested to Matilda that he must have been very popular amongst the girls; she supposed. At least she wasn't marrying a hideously ugly man. How would she ever bring herself to get into bed with him?

From the date of the yearbook, and the age of Lucius in the picture, she deduced that he must now be 52. That was old enough to be her grandfather. Almost.

They would have absolutely nothing in common. Not that she thought he would be interested in anything she would have to say. She was beneath him. He would probably keep her locked up in a room, only visiting to consummate or procreate. That thought made her sick to the stomach.

To take her mind off things, she thumbed through one of the other yearbooks and found the unmistakeable portrait of her Potions Professor, Severus Snape. He looked pretty much the same, except for the fact that he now looked a little older. He even had his trademark scowl. He was in no way as handsome as Lucius. She couldn't imagine girls flocking around him at school. She read the caption –

_Severus Snape, 18,_

_Slytherin._

_Achieved 'Outstanding' in all his NEWTs._

_His greatest ambition:_

_To be a Potions Master._

Well, he had certainly achieved his ambition. He was a Potions Master. She wasn't entirely sure that his 'ambition' was true, but it certainly beat putting 'Death Eater'.

Upon entering the Great Hall for breakfast, everyone was in small groups talking about the Law. She made her way over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down. Her friend, Ava, was staring at her porridge absently.

"Are you okay?" Matilda asked. Ava shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"I've been told who I'm to marry," she whispered.

"Who?"

"Gregory Goyle. His father was a known Death Eater. No doubt his son was destined for the same path, and I'm supposed to marry him at the end of July." She stifled a sob.

"It can't be as bad as mine," Matilda said, looking down at her empty plate.

"Who did you get?" Ava asked, turning towards her.

"Lucius Malfoy."

There were several gasps from along the table. Ava was staring at her wide-eyed.

"Suddenly my life doesn't seem so bad," she commented.

"How do you think I feel? One of the most feared Death Eaters in history, and I'm supposed to…"

"Procreate," Ava finished.

"Yes. He's coming here today to meet me."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Panic is about the best I've been able to come up with," Matilda replied worriedly.

They finished their breakfast in silence, trying to avoid the stares coming from the rest of the table. The funny looks continued all morning since the news had spread through the entire school. Matilda had decided that in order to get some peace and quiet, she would have to retire to her rooms.

She was busy working on her essays for the following week when a head appeared in her fireplace making her jump.

"Professor McGonagall!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry to startle you dear, but Mr Malfoy is here to see you."

McGonagall pulled her head out of the fire and waited by her desk for Matilda, who stepped through and dusted herself off.

Lucius was looking at her with mild curiosity. _At__least__she__relatively__pretty,_ he told himself. He looked over her body with no attempt to be discrete. She was rather short and was slender. She had pale creamy skin, making the black colour of her hair seem unnatural. She had slim hips, and small perky breasts.

She looked up at him. His eyes immediately meeting hers and was slightly taken aback at their brightness of the pale blue colour, once again bringing out the stark contrast to her hair.

Matilda was looking up at him, and was immediately struck by how handsome he really was. Despite being in his 50s, he didn't appear to have changed much. His hair and clothes were immaculate. His eyes were just as icy blue as in his portrait.

"Mr Malfoy, this is Matilda Rowan. Matilda, this is Lucius Malfoy."

Matilda smiled meekly at him, unsure if she should be offering her hand out. He simply nodded his head. He looked incredibly irritated and put out.

"I will leave you both to get better acquainted," McGonagall said, walking towards the door.

Matilda flashed a worried look, which only served to have the Headmistress smile back reassuringly. The door closed, leaving the two of them alone. There was an uncomfortable silence that seemed to go on forever, until Lucius stepped towards her. Her first instinct was to back away, but she was determined to stand her ground.

He stood a foot in front of her, making her look up at him. She was a great deal shorter than him at 5'1''. He towered above her and she figured that he must be over 6ft tall.

"This is hardly the most intimate of places for conversing," he stated, looking around the room and settling on the Head teachers' portraits, "so I have taken the liberty of booking a table at the new 'Magic Garden' restaurant in Hogsmeade."

He looked straight down into her eyes, trying to gauge her reaction. She swallowed hard under his scrutinising gaze.

"Okay," she quickly answered.

"Good," he finished, striding over to the door, just as McGonagall was opening it.

"I am escorting Miss Rowan to lunch in Hogsmeade," he stated loudly as McGonagall had just been about to ask how it had been going. She blinked at him, processing his words.

"I'm sorry Mr Malfoy, but I do not think that would be wise," she said in a warning tone.

"How else do you propose we get acquainted? You may instruct one of your little Aurors to tail us, if you so desire," he said, huffing impatiently.

McGonagall didn't think she had much choice. If she refused, he would surely refuse to marry Matilda, meaning she could be left to someone even more unscrupulous.

"Very well. I would like her back at Hogwarts by 4 o'clock. No later," she warned.

"As you wish." He started to leave, until he realised Matilda was still stood by McGonagall.

"Do your legs not work?" he drawled sarcastically.

Matilda flushed and followed Lucius out into the corridor. He continued walking, taking long strides, making it difficult for Matilda to keep up.

He walked straight out of the entrance and headed towards the front gates. She could only assume that he had the intention of Apparating to Hogsmeade. Matilda had passed her Apparition test the previous year, but had not used the ability since then. She suddenly became very anxious that she wouldn't be able to remember how.

Minutes later they were stood outside the front gates. Lucius turned to her and instructed her on where to Apparate to. He noted the look of worry on her face.

"You do know how, don't you? You did pass the Apparition test?" he questioned mockingly.

"Well, yes, but I have not had call to use it since then." She looked away feeling incredibly small. She then felt Lucius take hold of her arm and pull her close. She had no time to be surprised as he Apparated them both to Hogsmeade.

Lucius kept hold of her arm while she righted herself. Side-along Apparitions were not the most enjoyable forms of transport.

Lucius then led her to the restaurant and opened the door. She expected him to simply walk in, but the chivalry instilled in him from years of practice, meant he opened the door and stood to one side waiting for Matilda to enter. He quickly followed behind, and was met by a waiter.

"Reservations for two under Lucius Malfoy," he stated, before the waiter could even speak.

He led them to a secluded corner booth, shrouded in moderate darkness. There was a single candle flickering in the middle of the table.

Lucius did not stop to admire the table and simply sat down. He looked at Matilda, waiting for her to do the same. She did so, placing her hands in her lap. She continued to stare downwards, feeling Lucius' eyes upon her, while the waiter brought the menus over. Lucius immediately picked one up and began to peruse. Matilda hesitantly did the same.

She had no idea what she was reading. Most of the menu was in either French or Italian, including the descriptions. She was tempted to use a translation charm on it, but thought Lucius would simply think her uncultured and ill-educated.

The waiter returned to take their orders. Lucius ordered something in French. She had no idea what it was, but his silky tone and fluent accent made it sound divine. The waiter then stepped over to Matilda and waited for her to order. She picked entirely at random and pointed to something that looked the least expensive or exotic.

They sat in silence while waiting for their meals to arrive, until Lucius once again, broke the ice.

"So, your parents are Muggles, are they?" he asked blatantly with out so much as blinking.

Regardless of the fact that she was quite capable of defending her heritage, she had been completely unprepared for the question.

"Yes," she answered, not looking at him.

"And, what do they think of your… abilities?"

"I'm pretty much the Devil incarnate as far as they are concerned," she replied.

"Why?" he asked, surprising himself with his own curiosity.

"Because they are Irish Catholics, and Catholics believe Witchcraft to be the work of the Devil. I haven't spoken to them in nearly a year." She finally looked up at him.

She had expected to see him sneering or smirking or looking down at her, but he was doing neither. He was simply looking at her with mild curiosity engrained in his features.

"I'm surprised this law is affecting you," she commented.

"You are not the only one. My… tarnished reputation has caused me to be dragged into this controversy. Believe me; I would prefer that my freedom was not infringed upon."

The waiter brought over an expensive bottle of white wine and poured two glasses. Lucius sipped at his, swilling it around his mouth, savouring its bitter sweet taste.

"I'm sorry," Matilda finally said, causing Lucius to swallow the wine.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry for burdening you with this."

"My dear, I am by no means naive enough to assume the responsibility or blame falls to your shoulders. The Ministry has long had a history of doing what it thinks is best for itself rather than what is best for its people. While I do fully appreciate the nature of this situation, our numbers are indeed declining. I do not think our kind will disappear over night. Were it not for the Dark Lord insisting on his followers marrying Pureblood to Pureblood, this situation may not have come about. Even before him, the Pureblood families certainly revered purity above everything else. This is now proving to be our downfall."

Matilda simply looked at him for several moments, and was saved the trouble of replying by their meals arriving. Matilda tried to stifle a look of horror when hers was laid in front of her. She had unwittingly ordered squid. There were masses of creamy white tentacles on a bed of exotic green salad. Matilda had never been partial to seafood. The meal placed in front of Lucius was simple in comparison. He had ordered a medium rare steak with simple steamed vegetables. He watched the little colour drain out of Matilda's face as he placed a napkin in his lap. He smirked knowing exactly what she had done.

Matilda picked up her knife and fork and poised them above her plate. Just as she was about to bring them down onto a tentacle, Lucius took hold of her fork hand. A grin played across his face.

"You had no idea what you were ordering, did you?" he asked.

Matilda blushed and looked away. She felt incredibly stupid. She was silently praying for a hole to form beneath her and swallow her up. He let go of her hand and pulled her plate towards him, pushing his own into its place.

"Mr Malfoy please, I can't possibly expect you to eat that," she said reaching for her plate.

"I have no intention of eating it. I've never been a lover of seafood. And, my name is Lucius."

Lucius then called for the waiter and ordered another meal in French and returned the squid. He then removed what looked to be a money bag with the intention of paying for the uneaten meal. She immediately pulled out her own money purse.

"Please don't, it's my mistake. I should be paying for it."

"Nonsense. I brought you to lunch, so I will pay," Lucius said, waving his hand.

"But you're paying for a meal I didn't even eat."

"And I insist on paying for it," he affirmed.

She put her purse back in her robes and looked into her lap once again.

Lucius had been slightly taken aback. No woman he had ever wined and dined had ever offered to pay. It was a concept completely alien to him. It would certainly be refreshing to not have to reinforce affections with great big stacks of Galleons.

Of course, in his youth, he had had flocks of beautiful women throwing themselves at him. Most of which were only after his name and money bag. His good looks had never factored into the equation. And despite all these beautiful women, he had never actually been in love. Nor did he think that anyone had been in love with him. Narcissa had certainly not been in love with him. She was simply the best choice out of Pure-blooded Witches. She had a respectable family name and a ruthless nature to match his own.

He hadn't indulged himself in said nature since Voldemort's downfall. He neither had the will nor the inclination to do so. It served no purpose, except perhaps to earn him a sentence in Azkaban, and he did not wish to end up back there.

Matilda sat staring at her plate. She felt incredibly foolish.

"Are you not eating?" he drawled.

"You don't have your food yet," she replied.

Lucius pondered this statement. She was waiting until his meal arrived. Not many people did that anymore.

"I was raised to always wait until everyone's food had arrived before eating," she elaborated.

"So was I. I didn't think people still taught that to their children."

"I don't think they do. My parents are old fashioned," she said.

"Indeed. So, they think you are the Devil incarnate? Imagine what they'd think if they ever met me," Lucius stated with a smirk.

It didn't take long for Lucius' food to arrive, and they spent the meal eating in silence. Matilda was desperately avoiding his glances. He was watching her eat and it was making her increasingly uncomfortable.

_She__'__s__certainly__attractive__for__a__Mudblood_he thought. He started to imagine what she would look like wearing beautiful made to measure robes, expensive glistening jewellery, her curly raven tresses styled to perfection.

They finished their meals and the plates were taken away. The waiter then brought the dessert menu over. Matilda was not particularly hungry for pudding, but waited patiently for Lucius to choose something.

"Have you decided what you would like?" Lucius asked.

"Oh, I'm not that hungry after my meal, thank you," she replied.

"Surely you could manage some little profiteroles?"

"Oh, no thank you. The steak was more than enough."

"Nonsense," he replied and signalled for the waiter to return.

Lucius went ahead and ordered the profiteroles despite Matilda's protestations. They arrived minutes later, covered in a rich hot chocolate sauce.

Lucius picked up the small dessert fork and skewered the top most roll. He held it out for Matilda to taste. She looked at the roll and hesitantly took a small bite.

Lucius watched with keen interest as the chocolate touched her lips. She took the smallest bite possible and brought a hand up to stop the cream from falling out of the middle of the ball of choux pastry.

A small amount of chocolate dribbled down her chin and Lucius lifted a finger to catch it. He brought it up to her lips and waited for her to lick it off.

Matilda looked worriedly at Lucius, and saw a look of interest in his eyes. She tentatively took the tip into her mouth and lightly sucked the chocolate off.

Lucius watched her suck on his finger and became mildly aroused at imagining her lips elsewhere.

He removed his finger and she blushed furiously. He ate the rest of the roll and started on the rest, insisting on Matilda eating a few more.

Matilda was openly amazed at how talkative he was. He seemed keen on getting to know her, however, she had no idea how genuine his interest in her was. Surely he still thought of her as a Mudblood? She couldn't help thinking that he was lulling her into a false sense of security. As soon as they were married, he could do anything to her, aside from kill her, and she wasn't completely convinced he wouldn't get away with that.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked after noticing her worried look.

"No," she lied quietly.

He knew what she likely thought of him. How could she not? He had been a Death Eater, regardless of the lack of conviction. He had never become one out of malice, but because he genuinely thought he was doing what was best for his family, and for the Wizarding World. When Voldemort had returned, he had started to realise just how wrong it was to have ever joined him, and not only that, but to have encouraged his own son to join. His choice had almost cost him the very people he had been trying to save.

"Do you think me evil?" he asked casually.

Matilda had no idea how to answer. She couldn't answer truthfully. She didn't want to anger him. Nor could she lie, he would surely know. Feigning ignorance would have to do.

"I don't know," she whispered.

"An honest answer. I understand your reticence. It is… difficult for me to amend the ideals and teachings of my family's long history. It was knowing that my own son could have been killed, after his mother died, which made me realise that life was more important than blood purity. I do not agree with what the Ministry is forcing upon our people, but I do at least in part, understand why they have felt the need to do so. Things do need to change. We are what we are, regardless of our family history."

"Being Muggleborn is the worst thing to be," Matilda said quietly.

"How so?"

"My Muggle parents hate me for my magic, and Magical people hate me for my Muggle blood."

"I do not hate you, nor do I believe that anyone within this community does," Lucius said in earnest.

"Your house does."

"My house? Slytherin? I cannot verify that either way. I know very few families currently with children in Slytherin. Have you spoken to Severus?"

"No. Nothing bad had ever happened, but I can see the way they look down their noses at those of us with Muggle parentage," Matilda said.

"It is harder for some to rid themselves of old prejudices. I am sure it will lift over time."

They spent some more time talking, whilst Lucius ordered a brandy for himself and a coffee for Matilda. He asked her about her studies, and her plans for after Hogwarts. He was surprised at her ambition to become a healer. He told her it was an admirable choice for profession, which had surprised her. He knew she had assumed she wouldn't be allowed to pursue a career now, but if it kept her happy and negated any depressive moaning, he would allow her to do anything.

He apparated them back and asked if she would allow him to take her to dinner the following Saturday, so they might continue to 'get to know one another'. She timidly agreed, and he left her standing inside the front gates, looking slightly bewildered and off-balance.


	2. Second Course

Well, I know this has been a long time coming, but I've been trying to finish this chapter for months! Got completely stuck on the dialogue! I hope it reads okay, and I am updating other stories this week!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Second Course**

The following week passed by rather quickly. Matilda had little time to think about the coming dinner date with Lucius, or her upcoming nuptials, with her exams looming so closely. Still, she could see how some of the other students looked at her now that they knew of her engagement to an ex-Death Eater. She got sympathetic looks from most of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, curious ones from her fellow Ravenclaws, and utter distain from most of the Slytherins. It became tiresome to be known around the school as the 'Mudblood Marrying Malfoy'.

She still hadn't made up her mind about him. He had been cordial and even quite… pleasant to her. He hadn't sneered at her or looked down his nose… much. He'd even seemed to regret his past actions and thoughts, though she wasn't entirely sure if it wasn't simply a ruse to lull her into a false sense of security until they were married.

She tried not to think too hard on what his motives were, and the week seemed to pass rather quietly. Many others were worried about their own Marriage Law issues to pay any attention to the insults being thrown at them too. Matilda was surprised to hear that there were a couple of Pure-blood students also affected by the Marriage Law. They were to be married off to several Ministry Muggle-born workers, though it seemed the Ministry seemed more intent on the Muggle-born students.

Saturday came around all to quickly once again, and before she had any chance to think of some excuse to get out of her 'dinner date', she was waiting inside the Headmistress's office for Lucius to arrive.

Lucius had chosen his suit carefully. He'd had the entire week to think about his interaction with the Ravenclaw. The more he'd thought about her, the more he'd come to realise that this marriage could very well work in his favour. She was attractive and polite, and was a far cry from the society women he was used to. She expected nothing to be handed to her on a plate and was fully prepared to work for everything she needed.

He had been sincere in his assertion that they should get to know one another; after all, they were to be married soon. It wouldn't do to live together and have little interaction aside from the Ministry insistence that they copulate regularly to ensure eventual procreation. This part of the law he most certainly didn't have an issue with. If he was honest, he'd spent a good amount of time imagining just how responsive she would be to his touch. He hoped she would be open to his desires. He'd hate to be married to someone timid and prudish. He knew she was most likely a virgin, but he had been with a good amount of inexperienced women to know exactly how to handle them.

He shook his head of such thoughts. He was getting ahead of himself. This was only to be their second meeting, and yet he was already imagining her under him. At least desire was there. He would take small steps in showing his desire for her. Perhaps a gentle kiss was in order? He would decide after their meal. He needed her to open up more.

Lucius arrived exactly on time, and had carefully arranged a subtle but seductive smile as he stepped through the floo. Matilda blinked a few times at the slight change in his demeanour, but smiled back timidly, trying to keep her eyes on his face and away from the expensive and impressive cut of his suit. He seemed… different. More relaxed. She wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

Lucius boldly stepped up to her and took her small pale hand in his so he could place a gentle warm kiss upon it. Matilda gasped at the contact and blushed when his eyes met hers.

Before she had any time to think about what it could possibly mean, he offered out his arm for her to take.

"Um…" Matilda started, unsure how to voice her concerns about being seen with him.

"I trust the rest of the school already know about this new law?" he said calmly.

"Yes, but…"

"Then I hardly think it will be much of a surprise for them to see you with me," he replied arrogantly, holding his arm out again.

Matilda eventually took it and he lead her out of the office and through the corridors, ignoring all of the stares and gasps as they passed. Matilda kept a firm grip on his strong arm as she walked next to him. He also waked a little slower than last time, so she didn't have to run to keep up.

She felt a little uncomfortable as he gave her the occasional once over, his eyes straying too long at her fitted dress. She squeaked in surprise as he pulled her close once they reached the gates, and Apparated them to Hogsmeade. He held her for a few seconds longer than was necessary as she righted herself, the same strange but sensual smile still gracing his lips.

He offered his arm to her again and gallantly lead her to an unfamiliar restaurant. Matilda had thought they would eat in the same place as the previous week, but she supposed it would be nice to try somewhere new. As he lead her inside, the atmosphere was very different. The lights were dimmer and the décor darker. There was also not a single table that would seat more than two people. It was a place for couples and Lucius strode right through to a secluded table in the far corner which was partially obscured by a crimson silk curtain. Matilda had no idea what to think or expect when he guided her to the rounded seating fixed to the wall and sat immediately next to her.

"I thought perhaps this would be more beneficial to us getting to know one another. A more private setting," Lucius said as the waiter brought over their menus.

"Oh, um, it's very nice. I've never been here before," Matilda said, eying the menu carefully to avoid ordering more disgusting seafood.

Lucius squashed the urge down to agree with her, considering her background. He knew he would have to control his need to point out other people's underprivileged lives. Such a mind-set had become so ingrained within him, it was difficult to ignore, and near impossible to change.

"It is relatively new. I thought it might be nice," he replied as he ordered an expensive bottle of wine.

Luckily, the menu was in English, so Matilda ordered a simple pasta dish, just in case Lucius decided to have dessert again. As it was, he seemed content to order another rare steak and smiled as the waiter charmed the curtain to move around their table more.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" he asked as he noticed her slightly worried face.

"No, it's just… unusual. I'm just not used to it," she tried to explain.

"How are your studies progressing? Do you feel ready for your exams?" he asked, intending to distract her from the intimacy of their table.

"Oh! I think they're okay. The Professors think I'll do well, and I hope I do. I'd hate to do badly and have to re-sit them!" she replied with a nervous laugh.

"I'm sure you will do marvellously. Are your grades good?"

"I get mostly E's, with the occasional O. I would like more O's, as anyone would, but I think it's just not meant to be," she said, looking slightly forlorn.

"I was the same. My only O was gained in Potions, and I had some help in my studies for it from Severus," he replied.

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes. He was only a first year when I was a seventh year, but his Potions knowledge is remarkable."

"Oh, I know. I've learnt so much from him," she said with a smile.

Their food arrived and they ate in silence for a while, though Lucius watched her intently, his eyes drifting down her body occasionally, gauging the right moment when he could kiss her.

Matilda enjoyed her food, having deliberately skipped breakfast in case he wanted dessert again, though she still thought she wouldn't be able to manage any. She was also keenly aware of his eyes on her, and began to feel slightly paranoid about him scrutinising her appearance.

"I think perhaps I should have bought some new clothes. I don't have anything fancy," she said, feeling completely underdressed.

"Why would you need to do that? There's nothing wrong with what you have on."

"A lot of the girls in my year like to buy fancy things. I suppose it makes them beautiful," she remarked, looking down on herself.

Lucius took hold of her hand and pulled her slightly more towards him. "Did you believe I would judge you because of your attire?"

"Um, I don't know… I thought men liked women to dress nicely?" she asked.

"A beautiful dress does not make the woman beautiful. A beautiful woman is beautiful regardless," he replied, stroking her delicate hand tenderly.

"My brother says something similar. He says a person is good looking whether they wear an Armani suit or a bin bag," she said, chuckling to herself.

"Your brother? Is he at Hogwarts?"

"Oh, no. He's a Muggle. When not at Hogwarts, I stay with him. He has a flat in London. Our parents don't speak to him either," she told him.

"Oh? Why not?"

"He's umm… gay. They don't accept him for it," she explained, not knowing how he would react to such information.

"Why should that be a problem?" he asked, confused as to what the issue was.

"A lot of Catholics don't agree with it. They think it's a sin."

"What a strange way to think! Surely not all Muggles think this way?"

"Oh no. It's accepted for the most part, but there are always some who think it's unnatural. It's silly really. If it was so unnatural, surely it wouldn't happen?" she remarked, looking up at him to gauge his response.

"Absolutely. The Wizarding World has no such issues over same sex couples, or same sex marriages. There are even ways for men to have babies," he told her.

"Really?"

"Through magical means of course. From what I understand, a magical womb is created in the same place in a man that a woman's would be, and after the foetus is implanted, the womb magically expands to accommodate the baby, all the while feeding it without the need for an umbilical cord. The success rate is around 75%. There are occasions that the baby will be rejected by the body, as men naturally don't have babies. It takes time, commitment, and a lot of potions to keep the man and the baby healthy," he explained as she sat staring at him in wonder.

"Wow! I had no idea! Would you have ever considered doing it? To, you know, take turns? I would think it would be nice of the husband to share the burden with his wife, as well as two males being able to have children."

"To be honest, I never really thought about it. I suppose it is certainly possible, and it would mean that the child would still be biologically tied to both parents… I've simply never heard of a case where a man carried the child in place of the woman," he said, though if he was honest, he would never consider it at all.

Lucius was happy with his only son, despite knowing that he would have to have a child with Matilda. He knew it wouldn't be an issue for him insisting on her carrying their child, as he would be deemed too old to safely carry a child magically.

"I suppose if the woman was physically capable, it wouldn't really be needed. It's probably safer for the woman to carry the child anyway," she mused, playing with a strand of her curly black hair.

He didn't know why, but such an innocent act was utterly arousing to him. He watched for a few moments ad a multitude of thoughts crossed her delicate features and her small fingers continued to twirl the lock of hair. He smiled and gently turned her face towards his, taking hold of her other hand and kissing it slowly, making a show of closing his eyes and savouring her warm skin, before lifting his face and placing a gentle kiss to her plump lips. A rush of arousal shot through him as he felt her turn her head slightly to avoid their noses bumping together, though she made no move to open her mouth. It did not matter. He moved his lips slightly against hers, taking her full bottom lip between his and touching it with his tongue before pulling back.

He smiled widely at the glazed look in her eyes, pleased to have elicited such a reaction from such a simple kiss. He stroked some stray curls out of her face and pulled back slightly from her.

"Would you like dessert?" he asked softly.

"Um… no… no thank you," she whispered, still staring like a startled deer into his icy blue eyes.

Lucius nods and smiles, dropping money onto the table before draining his drink and pulling her to her feet. He holds her hand as he leads her out of the restaurant and slowly ambles down the lane, watching her occasionally.

Matilda was still reeling from the kiss. It had been more than pleasant, but completely surprising. She hadn't expected that he would want to touch her at all, unless absolutely necessary. She wasn't sure what to make of it, but it had felt nice, particularly when she felt his tongue touch her bottom lip. Was it a one off? A test to see how she would react? If she would recoil from him?

He walked them slowly back to the apparition point and pulled her close, looking down at her with a soft smile as he turned and apparated them back to the gates of Hogwarts.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" he asked, keeping his arm around her waist.

"Oh, yes, thank you. Very nice. And in English this time!" she said with a nervous chuckle.

"It is a better quality of restaurant. The food is always nicer. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Would you care to go there again next week?"

"Yes, I'd like that!" she smiled widely, feeling an odd flutter inside her belly at the thought of him wanting to spend more time with her.

"I'm glad. I will come for you at the same time then," he said, and leaned down to kiss her again, swiping his tongue over her top lip.

He pulled away and kissed her hand. He waited for the gates to admit her before apparating back to the Manor, utterly pleased with how their second meeting had progressed. He had battle with the idea of kissing her so soon, but had decided that the risk was worth taking if they were to be mostly comfortable with each other in time for the wedding. He was looking forward to seeing what their next date would bring.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Just a small taste of things to come!


End file.
